


Obvious Outcomes

by Shellock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Books, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Own Characters - Freeform, Reading, SEE THE NOTE AT THE END OF THE WORK FOR WARNINGS, Unicorns, dramatic plot twists, friends betray friends, its my otp and it destroys my life- but it doesnt show in that fic, its very minor Destiel, like I ship it but -oh god, pls dont run away bc it has ocs, ps they include spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellock/pseuds/Shellock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Cas picking up random books, starting to read them and getting lost in them.</p><p> </p><p>~ <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4275588">MAGYAR VERZIÓ</a> ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious Outcomes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it between 3am and 7am -a few days ago- but it's  
> beta'd by [Fantazy-Mad](http://fantazy-mad.deviantart.com/)  
> The title is from her too
> 
> No one translated it bc I wrote it in english. ~~(then struggled with translating it into hungarian, yeyy)~~
> 
>  
> 
> ~~bc turns out I can write in both languages (well kinda) but I CANNOT FEKIN TRANSLATE~~

Castiel loved every single book he's ever read and enjoyed reading every single one of them. He could never find a book  that wasn't enjoyable.  
If the main story wasn't that interesting, he was trying to figure out the unknown facts about the minor storys or put himself into another point of view. Sometimes he took a break just to think about the scene he was reading. He imagined the scenery, the smells and the sounds. It always helped to get into the mood of the book.  
  
He never read more than one book at the same time, he started a new one after he finished the one he was reading. Because no matter how bad a book was he always got lost in it. He read it passionately for hours and forgot about the world around him. Though he was sitting with a straight back and with a blank expression on his face.  
So yes, he loved every single book he's ever read. Even if there were better ones.  
His endless love for books was the reason why he always chose randomly. It never mattered to him what it was about, who wrote it, how many characters it had or what language it was written in.  
Sometimes he found metaphores no one would think of and most times he knew the end of the  
story.  
  
One time when he didn't, the book was about two business partners. Their names were Joshua and Robert.  
Joshua had brown hair and blue eyes, Robert had dark hair with dark brown eyes.  
They were close friends since they were children. They went to college thogether, worked at the same company after college and then started their own firm, thogether. They did even live thogether in a not too small apartment.  
Everything was fine untill -guess what- everything went wrong.  
  
First it started with little things, then everything became different.  
Like Robert didn't drink tea anymore, instead he drank coffee. He  seemed to stop watching soap operas and making references to moves. Even his choice of clothes changed.  
Meanwhile Joshua started to wear glasses instead of his contact lenses, became more antisocial and absolutely stopped going to bars.  
Then Rob started to go to clubs and pick up one night stands.  
And even their apartment seemed to change.  
  
Even there were lots of changes, their life was peacefuly.  
  
Untill the moment when Joshua betrayed Robert. He started to work with another big firm. After Rob found out about the all thing they had a huge fight. Bigger than they ever had.  
On the night of the fight around 2am Joshua couldn't sleep. He felt guilt. Even _he_ didn't understand why he did what he did. After one more hour of rolling around in bed he got up and went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. He sat down on the floor, leaning his back against the counter, stretching his legs out and drank his water there. After a while he almost fell asleep right where he was but someone awakened him by stumbling over his legs. Having dark skin and wearing black pajamas didn’t help to be noticable in the already dark kitchen.  
'Shitfucksonova-' coursed Robert as he fell to the ground.  
'Rob?' whispered Josh.  
'No, just a really fucked up housebreaker'  
He went to the other side of the counter with the help of his phone's light, got himself a glass of whisky and sat down next to Josh in indian style.  
They were sitting in silence for a few minutes.  
'You didn't use to swear...' said Joshua.  
'Well you didn't use to stab me in the back' came the sharp answer.  
'I'm sorry-'  
'I know, I know.' he said, now in a softer voice' It's so frickin out of character for you. Do _you_ even know why you did it?'  
'I was thinking about the same all night but I don't know dude.'  
Silence fell on them again.  
'Hey, what are you doing with my whisky lately? I thought you didn't like it.' poked Josh Robert in the arm.  
'I... I don't know... but what with the glasses? You’ve been wearing contacts since you could.’  
’I have   n o   idea’ he shrugged.  
’Anyway, looks good on you.’  
They were in a comfortable silence for a few moments.  
'Am I the only one who feels weird for awhile?' speak up Josh first.  
'No, I feel like someone took my personality and put it into a blender then turned the blender on. And I barely see you.'  
'Same...'  
'What is happening to us?'  


Next day it turned out that what Josh did might caused the end of their firm. That day was one of their most stressfull days of their lifes.

The day after that was kinda good. They had to wait 4 months to figure out the consequences and there was nothing more they could do so they tried to relax.

After a week things started to change. They became the mix of their old and new personalities.

Two weeks later one evening Josh walked to his tv watching friend and said  
'I know what happened.'  
'What happened with what?'  
'With our life.'  
Robert looked at Josh quickly, checking if he was joking, then turned the tv off.  
'Tell me 'bout it'  
'Okay, but' he started as he sat down next to his friend onto the couch 'it'll sound insane.'  
'Kay... so?'  
'I think we're stuck in a tv show. Iknowwhatyouthink **but** think about it for a second.'  
'How... what... have you slept in the last three days? 'cause I noticed that you haven't slept well lat-'  
'Nonono, I mean yes, no. Yes, I haven't slept well lately. It was because I was doing research. But after I found the answer I fell asleep, so yes, I've slept in the last three days.'  
'...kay, so, uhm, why do you think we are stuck in a tv show?'  
'We've been acting out of character. Like someone re-wrote our personalities. But there are times when we are more ourselfs or less. Like between the times they are watching we can be ourselfs. For example you used to watch soap operas on tv all the time. Now you don't. You watch it on your laptop secretly. Don’t give me that face, yes I noticed it.  
And it started more than 9 months ago and kinda stopped a couple of weeks ago. That's the time of a season. We do even have a dramatic season final. Plus during that 9 months there were a few weeks when we kinda went back to normal. These were the breaks.'  
'That is still insane.'  
'I know! but how else could you explain this? Do you want to be the person you mostly were in these 9 months? I'll let you think about it.'

Robert was thinking about Josh's theory 'till 3 am. Then went straight into Joshua's room.  
'Josh' he whispered as he poked the side of his friend 'Josh... Josh'  
'Mmhpfmm?'  
'I may be crazy but I believe you'  
Josh sat up, Robert sat down next to him.  
'You do?' asked Joshua.  
'Yes... what do we do now?'  
'I don't know, hope that the show got cancelled?'  
'Nicccce.'  
'We'll see it in fall.'  
'Awesome... Anyway what does ’research’ mean? How could you do research ’bout it? _Wait_ , were you marathoning tv shows?'  
’Maaybeee…’  
’You could ask my help’ he said as he laughed.  
'Well, maybe next time… Now let me sleep.'

And fall came. And Josh and Robert's firm was doing well again. And everything started to change. again.  
One afternoon in the middle of november Robert grabbed Josh and took him to their bathroom.  
'What the hell are you-'  
'We can talk here.'  
'What?'  
'I was thinking. Our show is cliched and crappy, right? Then we propably don't have bathroom scenes and we can talk here'  
Joshua just stared at him for a few seconds then said  
'You. are. briliant.'  
Rob scratched the back of his neck and smiled. Everything seemed normal for a few minutes.  
'So it started again...' said Josh silently.  
'Yeah...'  
'What should we do?'  
'Fight it' he looked at his friend for a long moment 'Fight the writers and keep it 'he motioned between him and Josh with his hands' alive. Movie nights, diners every night and stuff. Just like the old days back in high school and college.'

And they did so. There were times when it was hard because they felt like someone was telling them to not to act like that. But they didn't give a flying fuck.

A few weeks later Josh caught a cold and was in bed for a week.  
During that week Rob met a girl and seemed to fall in love with her.  
He cancelled the programs with Josh in the following weeks.  
Then one night he dragged Josh into their bathroom just like he did back in november.  
'Dude, I was sleeping' whinned Josh.  
'I know'  
'Thanks...' he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands 'What do you want?'  
'Why are you so grumpy?'  
'I don't know, maybe 'cause I'm barely seeing you because you spend all your time with your girlfriend. Not letting me sleep doesn't help either.'  
'Sorry, it's been hard for me too.'  
'Yeah, sure.'  
'I am being serious. I don't want to be with her.'  
'Really?'  
'I mean yeah, she's nice, clever, pretty etc., I like her and she's a wonderful person but I love someone else-' he didn't mean to say this like that but his mouth moved faster than his brain.  
'What?! You love someone?! I mean, aham, I see.' he avoided Rob's gaze.  
'Wait, are you... was tha...are you jealous?'  
'I am not! I'm just, uhm, I... oh fuck that, our life is already fucked up, it can't make it _so_ much worse. Yes, I am jealous. And not just as a friend.'  
'Oh thank God!' he cupped Josh's face with his hands and kissed him.

The next pages were gone and a cat scratch alike big lettered hand writing could be seen on the last -originaly empty- page of the book. The handwriting said

> **'ROB BROKE UP WITH THE GIRL SHE FOUND SOMEONE WHO WITH SHE LIVED HAPPILY THOGETHER AND JOSH AND ROB STARTED DATING AND THE WRITERS LEFT THEM BE AND EVERYTHING WAS HAPPY AND THERE WERE RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS I AM TELLING THE TRUTH AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE FOR THE NEXT 120 YEARS AND DONT FUCKING TOUCH ME'**

So yes, Cas didn't see that ending coming. And even though that book wasn't perfect, it was one of his very favourites. 'the two boys who fought against their own writers' aka against their own faith and destiny. After reading it Castiel immadietly decided to offer the book to Dean. After all the hunter did love the last book he gave him. The one ''bout the two cowboys' love story with the fuck you ending" as he said.

**Author's Note:**

> **~WARNINGS~**
> 
> well there is no violence or rape in it but I won't tell what happens to the characters at the end bc it has an open ending
> 
> **~o~**
> 
> ~~I'll upload a drawing of Josh onto my DA -hopefuly- in a few days.~~  
>  ~~If you are interested in it u should check it (my name's ShellockOJamjack there) or let me know that you are interested and I'll tell you when I upload it.~~


End file.
